roamfandomcom-20200213-history
Spydoron
Spydoron (born ???) Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Moody Machyal began to construct a series of walls and forts around the hem of the interior, with spokes radiating outwards to partition each city into its own theatre. Proud Machyal's husband Anylyal was placed in charge of the project, which was aided by the input of the great Kyraspan inventor Spydoron, inevitably earning the wall the name of the Spydoron Web. " "Taking a cue from Inachiron and provided with crylaltpetre by Spydoron, Moody Machyal, Proud Machyal and Young Sural set fire to the wells of Naechis-Beast in a three-pronged attack of tremendous brutality. " "The raiding of Pricia continued for over a year. In Crylalt, Osa Tusk broke through the Spydoron Web and attempted an assault of Kyraspa, which would have threatened to cut off Moody Machyal's expedition force, but luckily Spydoron's incredible machines helped defend the great city." "Proud Machyal attempted to bargain with the enigmatic inventor Spydoron so that he might aid Roam in repairing and refortifying his Web that the tribes of the interior might again fear it. Spydoron, who had little interest in returning to a project he had already completed, was only swayed by promises from Proud Machyal that he might be rewarded with curiosities from around the known world so that he might pursue his multi-disciplined endeavours. The difficulties in obtaining these treasures, books, artifacts and alchemical ingredients for Spydoron in the face of emboldened pirate activity in the Inner Sea (and the Issycrian Sound) following the defeat of Naechis and its fleet would in part lead to Proud Machyal's campaigns against piracy. " "Proud Machyal returned with his men to Delebram so as not to tax the lands of Oepheram any further, and set his brother Hessal to bringing the fitness and discipline of the army back to levels acceptable to a Sarevir. In the meantime, Machyal travelled south to Kyraspa to reacquaint himself with King Eurephon and Spydoron. While the Kyraspans were glad that Machyal had restored trade in the Inner Sea by suppressing the pirates, they were aggrieved that Roam had not adequately protected Kyraspa from incursions into their lands by tribes from the Interior through the walls of the Spydoron Web, which was only as effective as it was well garrisoned. Machyal did what he could to promise that communication, cooperation and garrisoning would improve under his watch, but despite his fondness for their alliance, the King was too experienced to take a Roaman solely at his word. As a gesture of his good intentions, Proud Machyal presented Spydoron with a mechanical bow that his men had found in the cabin of a pirate captain at the Battle of the Muan Tears, which he had been told had come from far to the east beyond Meder and Heber, in the lands of the Empyreal Dragons." "Laralis had resisted Hessal's demands, but was suitably submissive when Proud Machyal arrived with the remainder of the legions. The city in fact demanded closer ties to Roam, and resented the fact that it was outside the walls of the Spydoron Web while its rival Sycadram was protected. Laralis was further inland than Sycadram and naturally defended by its surrounding marshes, but had fallen afoul of increased tribal aggression since the construction of the Web, which made it a more appealing target for horsemen than bypassing the wall systems. Proud Machyal left the city a garrison and assured them that he had made a deal with the Appry tribe to limit excursions from the Interior, and promised to consult Spydoron on constructing an extension to the walls to protect Laralis. " " After several days camped at the end of the peninsula, Proud Machyal relented and ordered the fleet to row along the coast up to Kyraspa itself, where it could harbour. In the city, he consulted with Spydoron about extending the Web to cover Laralis, and was disappointed to learn that the engineer was not engaged by the prospect of building walls over marshlands. " Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Kyraspan